


The Lake

by 14_KyokoDesu_14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Drowning, Beginning of Iwaoi Relationship, Camping, Disgust of nature, Drowning, M/M, Oikawa doesn't like nature, Young Oikawa and Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14_KyokoDesu_14/pseuds/14_KyokoDesu_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...his arms moved the water around him, again slowing his descent, but not propelling him upwards. Around him, clumps of mud and fish feces brushed against his fingers and floated through his field of vision. He wanted to puke. The bile actually starting to well in his throat. Clamping his hand over his mouth, he didn’t want to open his mouth for fear of more lake water worming it’s way in.</p><p>Oikawa hates nature and it tries to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

“A camping trip?” 

“Yes! Aren’t you excited Tooru? Iwaizumi-kun’s mother invited us along!” Lifting his gaze from the book trapped between his fingers, his head tilted questioningly. Her chestnut hair fell awkwardly around her shoulders, hands together in front of her chest, clapped in excitement. She was the outdoors type. Not him. He had told her that already but she had continued to drag him along on various unpleasant outings.

“Mom do I have to?” His voice whined slightly as a bit of his discomfort voiced itself.

“Of course Tooru!” Her eyebrows knitted together. “It’s impolite to decline an invitation which imposes on the original party. You know that.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Leaving it at that, he didn’t resist any further. “All right, I’ll go.” Relaxing again, his mother smiled approvingly and hurried off to begin preparations for their departure the following day. 

❖ ❖ ❖

The next morning, Oikawa woke to the sound of heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs to his room. The oak door flying open and a small dark haired boy leaping onto his bed. 

“Oikawa! Good morning!” 

“Good morning Iwa-chan!” The mass of spiky black hair was replaced by a toothy white smile and squinty eyes. His weight shifting quickly to the other side of the bed as Oikawa threw the covers off his still bed-warm skin. 

“How could you sleep this late? I could barely sleep at all last night.” Feet hitting the floor with a dull thud as his childhood friend climbed off the bed.

“I wanted to enjoy the last night in my safe warm bed, so it wasn’t that hard.” Quickly changing his clothes, the two made Oikawa’s bed together before tearing back down the stairs in a frenzy. Their parents were standing in the doorway waiting.

“Good to see you managed to wake him.” Oikawa’s mother commented. Iwaizumi flashed his grin at her as an agreement before running out the door. Oikawa following close behind. “Ah, Tooru, would you please carry this out to the car?” Nodding, he took the large duffel out of his mother’s hand and hopped out to the car. Iwaizumi’s father was loading the luggage in the back trunk.

“Ah, Oikawa-kun! Good morning.” Running up to him, Oikawa handed the bag off. And replied in kind. Iwaizumi’s laughter could be heard circling the car and at this point, he came around the back. Arms stretched out to both sides like an airplane, tilted in a turn. Leaping after him, the pair amused themselves, waiting for their parents to finish the packing. 

❖ ❖ ❖

An hour into the drive, the shine and cleanliness of the city gave way to thick greenery. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in the third row of seats, their parents having taken the front and second row of seats. That, for everyone, was fine. The parents talked the entire way. Occasional bouts of laughter or discord making their way back to the pair who were mostly quiet. Oikawa stared out the side window, head propped up with one elbow, while the other arm rested against Iwaizumi’s. Their fingers intertwined in a silent declaration of unbreakable friendship. 

❖ ❖ ❖

After several additional hours, during which at some point, Oikawa had fallen into an almost unbreakable sleep, the car jolted to a stop. Opening his eyes as everyone’s voices began raising and the car bounced with the loss of passengers, Oikawa nearly crawled from the back seat. His legs stiff and arms cramped. 

“Tooru! Please come here and help!” His mother’s voice called from the trunk. Yawning he rounded the corner only to be loaded down with bags and suitcases. He hadn’t even seen where they were staying yet. 

“Um, mom, where are we staying?” Her slender finger pointed to a wood cabin nestled in the trees behind Oikawa. Iwaizumi was already nudging the door open. His arms filled with bags as well. Simply traversing the space between their car and the cabin proved nearly fatal for Oikawa. The dirt and rocks crunched and shifted beneath his feet throwing his balance completely out the window. The steps creaked dangerously beneath the extra weight and the inside of the cabin smelled strongly of wood. Scrunching his nose at the strong odor of plant, Oikawa dropped everything by the entrance to the kitchen. Iwaizumi’s audible footsteps racing around on the upper floor. 

Nearly everything within the cabin was made of wood: the stove being the only exception along with the upholstery on the couch and chairs. The upper level was accessed by a ladder and held several beds all crammed in one open space. 

Returning to the ground level, the last items had just been brought inside and the door was now securely shut against all bugs, vermin, and other unwelcome guests. Sighing in relief, Oikawa found Iwaizumi sitting idly at the kitchen counter. Feet swinging freely through the stool. Joining him, he only barely managed to pull himself onto the chair. Their parents bustling around the small kitchen was almost amusing to watch. They continuously bumped into each other and apologized profusely. Soon, a plate of snacks consisting of onigiri, crackers, apples, and grapes was slid across the counter to the two waiting ravenous children. Thanking the parent, the two devoured the plate before disappearing to play in the front room.

The remainder of the night passed normally. None went outside. None came back in.

❖ ❖ ❖

The morning came far too early for Oikawa. 

“Tooru! Come on! We’re all going for a walk, and that includes you mister!” His mother’s voice echoed up the ladder to his still comatose figure. Groaning and rolling out of his lumpy bed, he rubbed the sleep from the corners of his eyes before quickly slipping into the most discardable clothes he had. Sliding down the ladder, he was immediately greeted with the one person he actually wanted to see. 

“Oikawa!! Let’s go! We’ve been waiting for you!” Iwaizumi’s hand shot out to grab his own and pulled him quickly away from his only shelter. 

Outside, the grass was damp, small frogs croaked from a nearby lake and the trees were only barely illuminated by the rising sun. Hand in hand, Iwaizumi and he were the first to bolt onto an established hiking trail. Slightly repelled by the smell of damp wood and dust, Oikawa’s feet dragged. His body was cold while the hand clenched within Iwaizumi’s was practically on fire. 

The trail went out for approximately twelve miles, ending at the peak of a nearby mountain. It was recommended as a sunrise hike. However, unable to make the entire trail, Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned back early. 

“Iwaizumi, you take care of Oikawa all right? Make sure he doesn’t do anything or lock himself up in that cabin all right?” Smiling and chuckling he agreed, naturally. A jar of bugs tied closed with a rope slung over his shoulder, and Oikawa’s hand still gripped firmly in his. They waved goodbye as the parents walked off to finish the trail. 

A bit less energetic, Iwaizumi didn’t run all over the place on their way back. Instead, Oikawa lead. Finally, the cabin came within sight. Iwaizumi had just started to falter. Practically begging to sit and rest.

Flinging the door open, the pair kicked their shoes off, shut the door and collapsed on the floor together. 

“See? We made it didn’t we?” Oikawa tried to comfort an almost sobbing Iwaizumi. An indiscernible noise clawed its way from his throat and Oikawa wiped away a fresh tear before pulling him close. Cuddling until their body heat lulled them both to sleep. It wasn’t until after eight that night that their parents returned. Equally as tired, the family had a small dinner before falling prey to their bed’s welcoming arms. 

❖ ❖ ❖

The next day was spent recovering. Their parents situating themselves on the cabin porch to read their books. Oikawa would have been content to join them, but Iwaizumi wanted action. 

“Oikawa, go with Iwaizumi-kun. He can’t go off alone and you should get out there and play!” 

“There Oikawa! Now you have to come with me!” Iwaizumi laughed triumphantly. 

“All right, just don’t—“ He was cut off as Iwaizumi promptly pulled him from the porch and dashed off towards the lake.

“Stop Iwa-chan! Wait a minute!” Faintly, he heard Iwaizumi’s father calling out ‘have fun you two!’ before they lost sight of them completely.

Dashing through trees, Oikawa followed blindly behind Iwaizumi. Their footsteps in synch and breaths coming roughly. The pollinated air scratching at Oikawas throat. The solid earth quickly gave way to a sticky, black substance. Not quite like mud, but of that texture. Neon green moss clung to the trees that flashed past their forms. Their hands, stuck together, slick with sweat.

Bursting from the canopy of suffocating nature, Iwaizumi released Oikawa, who immediately halted and fell to his knees to catch his breath. Iwaizumi’s laugh ringing out in front of him.

“This is so cool!” Looking up, he was splashing in the lake. Shoes centimeters from the water. Standing he hurried back to Oikawa. “Come on Oikawa! You’ve gotta try this!” He resisted, a lump welling in his throat at the thought of touching water where fish had lived and died.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Oh come on!”

“No!” Ripping his now grasped hand from Iwaizumi’s he retreated from his friend. “I don’t want to. It’s gross and unsanitary.” Faltering in his enthusiasm, Iwaizumi frowned at Oikawa.

“Fine, just stay there then and watch me!” Taking off again, he removed his shoes and socks before plunging into the lake. Squealing when the change in temperature caught up with him. Almost frolicking through the murky water, he stopped suddenly and peered at the water before hastily grabbing the new empty jar he always seemed to carry with him. Quickly swiping at the water, he lifted the glass triumphantly before running back to Oikawa. 

“Look! Look! I caught fish!” Not touching the glass, Oikawa peered at the jar. Two small fish, most likely the babies of the pod, swam frantically around the confined space.

“Wow, you did actually catch something!” Withdrawing the jar, Iwaizumi returned to the lake and gently poured the water and fish back in. Returning to the bank, he grabbed his shoes, and began walking off towards the left.

“Come on Oikawa! Lets go look over here!” Begrudgingly, Oikawa followed without complaint. As annoying as Iwaizumi could be, and as gross, he was still adorable and fun to hang out with. He always included Oikawa, even when it was something he wasn’t a fan of. Like nature.

Approaching a rock, Iwaizumi quickly scaled the side. Waiting for Oikawa at the top. He followed silently. Reaching the top, he stood, ignoring the small twinge in his calf. Iwaizumi was already heading down the other side, but this time, Oikawa hesitated. The rock was massive. Protruding out into the lake at least fifty feet. Carefully approaching the edge, Oikawa peered over and into the water. He couldn’t see the bottom, the liquid was nearly completely clear at this part of the lake. His eyes grew large in actual impression.

“Hey Oikawa! Come on already!” Straightening, he turned towards Iwaizumi’s voice.

“Coming!” As he moved, his ears were greeted with a familiar sound, and not one he was pleased to hear. [i]The shifting of gravel[/i], like the rocks he had walked over while carrying stuff into the cabin. It took a moment before he realized what was happening. He was falling. Backwards. His foot slipping across the granite rock surface. Arms flailing wildly trying to keep his balance, his voice completely silent even as his brain screamed. And all to quickly, he was in the water. One leg caught on the rock above him, the other, dangling uselessly towards the bottom of the abyss. A shooting pain brought tears to his eyes as the leg below him completely cramped and the one caught on the rock was nearly dislocated. Silently screaming, bubbles rose and broke the surface as his body shifted and the leg fell into the water. Above the surface, he could just make out Iwaizumi’s voice. Screaming either for him or for help. Cracking his eyes, a hiss of air escaped his lips as he attempted to kick himself towards the surface. Gritting his teeth, he frantically massaged his cramping leg in an attempt to get it working again. To no avail, his other leg was practically immobile as well. The weight of his clothes and shoes pulling him slowly towards the bottom. 

[i]Iwa-chan! Help me! Iwa-chan…[/i]

Again trying to swim, his arms moved the water around him, again slowing his descent, but not propelling him upwards. Around him, clumps of mud and fish feces brushed against his fingers and floated through his field of vision. He wanted to puke. The bile actually starting to well in his throat. Clamping his hand over his mouth, he didn’t want to open his mouth for fear of more lake water worming it’s way in. Finally stalling in his decent, he looked down and found the tip of his shoe disappearing into a muddy swamp, where just a few feet from his body, lay a fish skeleton. Nearly screaming, he returned his attention to the surface, now yards from his finger tips. His head pounded, his legs were as good as gone from the pain and numbness, his eyes stung from the unsanitary water. Unable to hold what little breath he still had, a mass of bubbles escaped his mouth. 

[i]I’m going to die here…is this really where I’m going to end?[/i]

His vision blurred, red and white swirling to block out all other colors. His fingers lost their tension and he sunk farther towards the bottom. Then, another voice. Stimulation on his tingling fingers. Then a firm grip on his arm and he felt his body begin to rise. Opening his eyes again, he saw a figure, with a mass of black wild hair and muscular toned arms hauling him towards the surface with every ounce of power he had. It took ages, Oikawa’s vision went totally white and he lost all feeling in every part of his body. Finally, he broke the surface, lungs greedily sucking in air and accidentally catching some water as well. Someone panted heavily beside him and he could just make out voices coming from the bank.

His vision started to clear, and he tried to move his free arm to aid his rescuer in reaching the bank. 

“DON’T YOU MOVE SHITTYKAWA! OR I SWEAR I’LL LEAVE YOU HERE TO SWIM BACK ON YOUR OWN!” He couldn’t have that, he’d drown again. His legs were still crippled and his hip ached to the point of tears. Finally reaching the shallows, four pairs of hands latched onto him, hauling him off of Iwaizumi’s shoulder and laying him on dry dirt. 

His mother, practically in tears, her face distorted beyond recognition, leaned over him. Hand pressed against his chin, tilting his head back and opening his airway. The others, working on his now spasming leg. Trying to calm the cramp. The other leg lay awkwardly discarded and useless. 

Breathing and simultaneously coughing, the bile came back, and he quickly threw himself to the side so as to avoid puking on his family. His mother and father were sobbing. Stroking his shit soaked hair and prying at his clothes. 

“Tooru, oh Tooru, dear god…Tooru…” They weren’t making sense. Unable to say anything other than his name, they touched any part of him that they could, reassuring themselves that he was still there, and alive. Wiping his mouth with the soon to be tossed shirt, he caught sight of Iwaizumi. Slouched near the huddle, but not looking. His hair and clothes were soaked, and his shoes lay discarded closer to the rock. His body shook slightly. Iwaizumi’s father’s voice pierced his thoughts.

“Oikawa-kun, can you stand? We need to get you clean and warm.” Nodding, they gingerly lifted him, his father stooping to help him walk to compensate for his inured leg. 

After scrubbing the first layer of his skin off and thoroughly cleansing his mouth, Oikawa made his way out to the main room of the cabin. They were scheduled to stay there for another few days, but everyone was shaken up by the experience that Oikawa doubted they’d be doing much. Unfortunately, no one had anything to be used as a cane, so he was forced to limp awkwardly around the house until his leg stopped hurting. 

Upon entering the main room, the parents eyed him with a worried expression on their face. Looking away, he nodded a silent ‘I’m all right.’ before making his way over to the slouched figure by the window. Iwaizumi slid over on the bench he was sitting on to make room for Oikawa, who gratefully wedged himself there to take the weight off his leg. 

“Oikawa, don’t you ever do something like that again.” His voice was a whisper, and Oikawa had to lean closer in order to make out what he was saying.

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan.” He lay his head on the other’s shoulder. There was a pause, and then another whisper. Rough and strained.

“I…I thought you were dead…when I got to you…your eyes were closed and you weren’t moving…” Oikawa discretely slid their hands together.

“But I wasn’t…you saved me Iwa-chan.” His eyes closed and his teeth bared.

“But it was my fault. I’m the reason you were on that rock, I’m the reason you turned and fell. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have even gone out there.” Oikawa hesitated.

“If it wasn’t for you Iwa-chan, I would most likely be dead. You weren’t the reason I fell, I slipped. It was my own fault. Not yours. Stop blaming yourself.” He squeezed Oikawa’s hand in response.

“But I—“

“No. I won’t hear you blame yourself for this. It wasn’t your fault. Not one part of this was your fault. So don’t go there Iwa-chan. I won’t have it.” He squeezed back with equal force. Iwaizumi fell silent and shifted their hands to slide their fingers between one another’s. They stayed silent for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I was inspired to write, had some time, so I did.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Inspiration: https://vine.co/v/i0bhvObPPiK


End file.
